dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Creation
Song Information Artist: dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA Composition/Arrangement: Takayuki Ishikawa, Yoshitaka Nishimura Genre: HARD RENAISSANCE (ハードルネッサンス) BPM: 106-424 (DDR), 212 (all games except DDR)DanceDanceRevolution (2013 arcade game) Length: 2:07 (in-game), 2:13 (OST) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro *jubeat saucer *pop'n music Sunny Park *REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *Elemental Creation is part of the 私立BEMANI学園 (Private BEMANI Academy) event. The other songs are: **Empathetic by Sota÷Des. **GAIA by 猫叉L.E.D.Master+. **STULTI by MAX MAXIMIZER VS DJ TOTTO. **Synergy For Angels by TAG×U1-ASAMi. **お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 by 大日本鉄倶楽部【あさき＆９６】. **晴天Bon Voyage by TOMOSUKE × seiya-murai feat. ALT. **創世ノート by PON+wac. **虹色の花 by Akhuta y OJ. **ラキラキ by Mutsuhiko Izumi & S-C-U. *A rock arrange of Elemental Creation with guitars by good-cool, titled Elemental Creation -GITADO ROCK ver.-'' and credited to ''dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA ft.guit.good-cool, appears on GITADORA. *In the pop'n music series, Elemental Creation is part of the HARD RENAISSANCE series of songs by DJ YOSHITAKA, which includes: **''Evans'', HARD RENAISSANCE 2, from jubeat and pop'n music Sunny Park. **''JOMANDA'', HARD RENAISSANCE 3, from jubeat copious APPEND and pop'n music Sunny Park. ***Despite being produced after Evans and JOMANDA, Elemental Creation is classified as the first in the series because it was added to pop'n music before the other two songs. Trivia For more information about Elemental Creation in other BEMANI games, please see RemyWiki. *Elemental Creation is the final Private BEMANI Academy (私立BEMANI学園) song. To unlock, you must have first unlocked all other 9 collaboration songs and get 100% on Friendship to dj TAKA and DJ YOSHITAKA. **By playing either beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro, DanceDanceRevolution, GITADORA, jubeat saucer, pop'n music Sunny Park, or REFLEC BEAT colette, you will get 2.5% of Friendship towards unlocking Elemental Creation (and Elemental Creation -GITADO ROCK ver.-''). **As of April 24, 2013, a Challenge chart for Elemental Creation can be unlocked through EXTRA STAGE. This condition must be met: ***To unlock the Single Challenge chart: ****You must clear all 10 私立BEMANI学園 songs on Single Play. ***To unlock the Double Challenge chart: ****You must clear all 10 私立BEMANI学園 songs on Double Play. ***As of December 19, 2013, Elemental Creation's Challenge charts are unlocked for normal play. This is because the 私立BEMANI学園 event has ended. *Elemental Creation was first leaked in DanceDanceRevolution 2013 as a new EXTRA STAGE song on April 18, 2013, six days before the start of the 私立BEMANI学園 event, replacing Monkey Business as the default EXTRA STAGE song in the process. *Elemental Creation is the first collaboration between dj TAKA and DJ Yoshitaka in the DanceDanceRevolution, ''jubeat, GITADORA, pop'n music, and REFLEC BEAT series, and the second in BEMANI since quell ~the seventh slave~ from beatmaniaIIDX 13 DistorteD CS. *The statue in Elemental Creation's album art is Tadao, the principal of the Private BEMANI Academy (whose role is reprised by dj TAKA himself). * DJ YOSHITAKA also appears on Elemental Creation's album art. *Elemental Creation holds new notecount records for all difficulties and current play styles (Single and Double) in the DDR series: **Single Beginner: 285, beating Valkyrie dimension's 253 notes. **Single Basic: 438 (!), beating POSSESSION's 389 notes. Also the first non-long version Basic chart to surpass 400 notes. **Single Difficult: 614 (!!), beating PARANOiA Revolution's 510 notes. Also the first non-long version Difficult chart to surpass 600 notes. Also the highest notecount of any Level 14 chart. **Single Expert: 789 (!!!), beating PARANOiA Revolution's 679 notes. Also the first non-long version Expert chart to surpass 700 notes. Also the highest notecount of any Level 17 chart. **Single Challenge: 860 (!!!!), beating PARANOiA Revolution's and 888's 753 notes. Also the first non-long version Challenge chart to surpass 800 notes. Also the highest notecount of any Level 18 chart. **Double Basic: 427 (!), beating POSSESSION's 379 notes. **Double Difficult: 612 (!!), beating POSSESSION's 489 notes. **Double Expert: 751 (!!!), beating PARANOiA (kskst mix)'s 661 notes. **Double Challenge: 832 (!!!!), beating PARANOiA Revolution's 735 notes. ***However, despite having higher notecounts than the mentioned songs, the following charts for Elemental Creation have lower Stream values than the previous notecount recordholders: ****Single Basic: 68.7 vs POSSESSION's 71.7. ****Single Expert: 144.1, tied with PARANOiA Revolution's 143. ****Single Challenge: 165.2 vs 888's 200. ****Double Basic: 67 vs POSSESSION's 69.7. ****Double Expert: 145.3 vs PARANOiA (kskst mix)'s 155.6. ****Double Challenge: 177.8 vs PARANOiA Revolution's 185.5. *Elemental Creation's Beginner chart has the second highest number of Freeze Arrows, at 27 (behind POSSESSION's 35). *While the DDR version of Elemental Creation alternates between 106, 212, and 424 BPM, Elemental Creation runs at just 212 BPM without any changes on every other BEMANI game. The BPM changes in the DDR version are as follows: **212→424→212→106→212→424 **This makes Elemental Creation the only boss song in DDR 2013 that has BPM changes but no stops. **The GITADORA version of Elemental Creation also runs at just 212 BPM. *Elemental Creation is the first boss song in which the Challenge chart is unlocked through EXTRA STAGE, similar to how on a fully unlocked DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX machine set to Local Mode and the eAMUSEMENT option turned on, the unlockable Challenge charts appear on EXTRA STAGE only. Another similar case occurs with Dance Dance Revolution, where the song is played on Challenge difficulty when accessed as a One More Extra Stage song on DDR EXTREME. *Elemental Creation is considered one of the hardest songs in the REFLEC BEAT series, along with HAERETICUS, Valanga, and STULTI. Gallery Elemental Creation.png|Album art. Elemental Creation NORMAL.png|Elemental Creation when accessed as a normal stage (no Challenge chart). Elemental Creation EXTRA.png|Elemental Creation when accessed as an EXTRA STAGE (Challenge chart is present and song and artist names are in red). Elemental Creation leak.jpg|Elemental Creation was leaked on April 18, 2013 (notice that Monkey Business is not present). Song Production Information dj TAKA It came. ＜dj TAKA＞ ---- DJ YOSHITAKA Taka-san! Was it something more than what's not to come when it's not for me? What should I do now? ＜DJ YOSHITAKA＞ Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:DJ Yoshitaka Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:DDR 2013 Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:BEMANI Gakuen Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs